olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Thompson
Background As a Right Hand Man Mike was a son of an Olympian god. He was favored so much his godly father decided to raise him and train him in Olympus to be his right hand man when Mike was only five, with the permission of Mike's mortal mother. The gods had help him train to become a great help for Olympus. They had seen potential for him being a great hero. Mike was also very well kept-hidden from the mortal world, enough to make sure that they weren't aware of his existence in Olympus. He grew up to become the right hand man his father had planned from the start. He helped his father during the Titan war. Geting Kicked Out On his sixteenth birthday, Mark had done something horribly wrong and disapproving in the gods' eyes. But, because they still care about the demigod, in order to keep him safe from any harm that may bestow him then, the Olympian gods decided to kick Mike out of Olympus with many special conditions, with the reluctant approval of his father. They wiped Mike's memory almost completely (they made him drink the water from the River Lethe), without a trace or hint left about the gods or anything about the godly world. They also stripped his skills, abilities and demigod powers away, and cured his diagnoses of ADHD and Dyslexia. He was almost made into a pure mortal, and they only left his ability to see through the mist along with his name and his godly blood inside of him. After the "cleaning process", While Mike was unconscious, the Olympians passed his body from wind spirit to wind spirit across the country until he reached the state of Alaska, where the gods were beyond reach. They thought it was the safest of where they could place him. When they left him there, Mike had finally awoken for the first time, with no knowledge of his past life or anything about the godly world. Thus, this was the start of Mike's new life as a mortal in a self-assigned quest to discover the truth about his former life and to find his real identity. Appearance Before Mike was kicked out of Olympus, his usual attire was a blue decorated tunic over a white t-shirt and faded jeans and sandals. He was also tall, athletic and tan, with blond hair long enough to have a small ponytail and big (and seldom fuzzy) dark eyes that almost look like it was purple. But when he was banned from Olympus and his memory already wiped out, Mike's appearance slightly changed along the process while being stripped out of his powers. Instead of blond hair, the color of his hair turned light brown and it was shorter. There were faint traces of dark lines around his eyes, but they could be easily covered. His current attire is a brown winter jacket over a purple sweater and slacks, with rubber shoes that isn't fit for snowy winters. Personality Because of having a rough and hard transition from demigod to mortal, Mike currently suffers from something similar to split personality. One time he could be optimistic and cheerful and helpful (a reminiscent of his former demigod life) while there would be a time where he could be pessimistic and grumpy due to him knowing nothing at all. Mike, despite having some difficulties in his exact personal traits, still have other traits that remained with him after he was kicked out. He, apparently, loves to go to parties and relax. At times, he could also be lazy, even though he likes to accomplish many things. He likes to make people smile and laugh. Mike may not have a good sense of humor. Mike likes to think things through, like thinking about his identity in question. Before, Mike was not afraid to confront enemies or monsters. But now, since he has no knowledge about combat, he doesn't like to fight, and prefers to run away than try to find a way to defeat monsters who recognizes him and then chases him down. Mike is also afraid of fire, for some reason. He is also self-conscious of his physical appearance, since he travels around and doesn't see his own reflection in a mirror very often. On Olympian RPG *'December 24, 2011 -' Joined Olympian RPG Friends Siblings Signature This user does not have a signature. Category:Original Characters Category:(Male) People Category:People